The fabrication of microsystem enabled photovoltaic (MEPV) cells of individual devices and other integrated sensors and power assemblies often requires connections to be formed between devices of different cells and between devices of a cell and other elements. Currently, such fabrication includes a number of processing steps that generally follow the creation of the circuit cells on a wafer. Representative of such processing steps are the separation of individual cells from a wafer of cells, the alignment of separated cells, and the fabrication and connection of conductors between the cells.